With or Without You
by rad10-active
Summary: They were supposed to hate each other. He killed her mother, she hunted down his pack. But when Allison and Derek are drowning in guilt and loss, what if they find comfort in each other? Set in 3x03 - fireflies - Right after Boyd and Cora escape the vault, Scott hasn't told Allison about her mother yet - review please!
1. The Vault

Set in Fireflies:

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" Allison yells at Derek as Scott stands in between them. "If people get killed, the blood is in your hands!"

"ENOUGH."

"She was just trying to help, she saved us." Scott looked at her with a mix of sadness and longing. Despite everything, Allison still had a place in him that no one else could shake. "Now, we have to find them and make sure they haven't killed anyone already." Derek growls. But before they could leave, Scott gets thrown aside, Derek's eyes start flashing red and Allison kneels beside Scott.

Deucalion stands in the middle of the room. "Not so fast, not everyone here is leaving." Ms. Morrell walks towards the three as Derek bares his teeth. The other alphas follow behind. "I'm sorry but, Miss Argent and Mister Hale aren't leaving."

"What are you talking about?" Allison helps Scott up. "Scott, you are going to retrieve something for me, and until you do, your friends will be locked in the volt with no food or water." Ennis and Kali then grabbed Allison and Derek, Derek tried to fight but the helped Ennis throw him into the volt. Allison tried to fight off Kali but she was too strong. "Wait! What do you want?" Scott called as his friends were trapped in the volt. "I need you retrieve…"

and that's all Allison and Derek heard before the volt shut behind them. Derek growled and slammed his fist on the wall. Allison began to pace around the room until she sat quietly on by the wall. Derek continued to pace while growling and slamming the wall occasionally. This lasted for two hours.

"You know you throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to solve anything."

Derek stopped in his steps but remained silent. He then continued to growl and slam his fists wherever he could. "Seriously?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to listen to you." Derek growled at her.

"I'm not scared of you." With that, Derek turned towards her and stared her down. "I don't care IF you're scared of me or not. You are nothing to me."

"Who said I cared what you thought of me, I want nothing to do with you!" Allison yelled from her seated position. "Good! I don't want anything to do with you either!"

"You think you can do anything you want, don't you? Just because you're the alpha?" Allison was standing now, her hands slightly shaking from her anger. Derek was the one that killed her mother, Derek bit her and she had to end her life. "Do you know what it's like looking at you, and all I see is the man who murdered my mother!"

"You think I want to be stuck here with _you?! _Of all people!? You killed Erica, your aunt killed _my whole family! _You may not have spilled the gasoline, or lit the match, but _YOUR _aunt killed everyone that I ever loved and you think it's hard to look at _me?!"_

"YOU KILLED HER. YOU MAY NOT HAVE DROVE THE KNIFE IN HER HEART BUT YOU BIT HER!" she was walking towards him now, heart beating fast, tears streaming down her face, she had so much adrenaline she forgot she was challenging an alpha.

"YOUR FAMILY'S TRADITION KILLED HER. NOT ME." Derek faced her as well eyes flaming red, Allison shuddered but she wasn't backing down. At the back of Derek's mind, he thought she was brave to face him without a weapon, but she was an Argent. Her family haunted his for years, he couldn't think of her as anything but a hunter.

"You knew what would have happened if you did! And that didn't stop you!"

"Do you know why I did it? Do you know why I bit her?" he walked forward until Allison's back was against the wall. His face was so close to his, Allison could see every single muscle in his face tense up. "She was going to kill Scott. So I bit her." He walked back then leaned at the end of the room.

"Wh-wh-what? No, Scott would have told me." Allison shook her head, "No, he wouldn't. Because he doesn't want to hurt you."

Allison slid down on the wall and started to cry. Her head rested on her knees. She stayed like that for another hour. Derek was watching her, as her shoulders would move up and down. Derek slammed his head on the wall, he hated to admit it but a part of him hated that he was the reason she was crying. _Why the fuck do I care? She's an ARGENT _he thought. Even if he wanted to say something, he didn't. He couldn't show any emotion to a hunter, ever. The last time he did, his family was murdered.

Right then, the volt opened, Scott and Lydia were standing in front. Derek walked out without saying anything and was gone immediately. Allison walked out next, her eyes were puffy and it was obvious she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Lydia rushed up to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Scott growled. Allison just looked up at him, eyes with confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That… my mom was trying to kill you… " Lyidia's mouth gaped open, Scott stood, shocked. "I-I-wanted to protect you… if you knew—"

"You lied to me." Allison began to cry again but she brushed off Lydia's arm on her shoulder and ran straight to her car.

She didn't want to go home. Did her father know? Was she the only one left in the dark? Her whole life, her family has been keeping a secret from her, a huge one. Her dad promised he'd never keep anything from her again. Did he know?!

She thought about Scott, how she knew he was trying to protect her, but he lied. She thought about her actions her mother's death, was she any different than aunt Kate? Then, she thought about Derek.

Derek.

She hated him. She hated him so much she vowed to hunt him down and kill his pack. But then knowing that he was saving Scott, but still bit her mother, she was confused on how to feel about him.

"I hate him!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. But deep down she knew it wasn't true. Her aunt killed his family, she hunted his pack down, was the cause of Erica's death, and almost killed him. Was everything based on a lie?

She didn't want to go home. She didn't know what she was thinking but she knew where she wanted to go.

Derek paced in his flat. He hated how the Argent girl was bringing up all different emotions in him. He hated her family, but did he hate her? Guilt for killing her mother but also not for saving Scott. He felt sorry for her loss, of course he could relate to that. but no, she was an Argent, the niece of the very person who tricked him and killed his family. The only feeling he should have towards her is hatred.

There was a knock on his door. Probably Scott coming to yell at him for making Allison cry. He opened it and he froze.

Allison walked in without waiting for an invitation. "I'm sorry." She said facing the window. He shut the door. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what my aunt Kate did. I'm sorry for hunting you down, I'm sorry for Erica. I'm sorry for my family… I'm sorry." She turned to face him. He couldn't quite tell what she was feeling. Her eyes were locked on his but her voice was shaking.

"What do you want me to say?" her eyes widened. She just apologized for everything and he doesn't even say anything relevant back?

"I just apologized for _everything_ and you have nothing to say?!"

"I don't owe you anything! I don't owe your family anything especially after everything your family has done to mine. Your aunt Kate—"

"This isn't about Kate!" Allison screamed, she was so tired of everything being about her aunt, who she had mixed feelings of hatred and love for. "You don't what it's like to feel responsible for the death of your family!" She was pacing around Derek's loft, Derek was watching her intently.

"If I never started a relationship with Scott, my mother would be alive! My dad wouldn't have lost her… it's all my fault and I'm just trying to make things right!"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't know what it's like. It's MY fault my family is gone. MY FAULT. I told Kate about them, and LOOK WHAT THAT DID. My stupidity cost me EVERYTHING." Derek growled and slammed his fist on the table. Allison stood quiet. "That's why I'm here, I'm trying to apologize for everything, even if I can't change anything!"

"You don't think I know what this is?!" he walked towards her, he could tell by the look on her face that she was genuinely confused. "This is just your way of proving to yourself that you're not Kate! Because deep down you know that you are and you know you're capable of being like her!" Allison started to cry again. She hated it, looking vulnerable especially in front of him.

"_I AM NOT KATE." _she yelled and he stopped right in front of her. "I am NOT Kate. I may have made a few mistakes, terrible ones, but I owned up to them, unlike you." She walked passed him intending to leave as soon as she could.

"You want me to say sorry for biting your mother." Allison stopped in her tracks. "Well I won't."

"I know you didn't kill her, not directly, but it was your actions that caused it!" Allison turned back to look at him. His jaw was clenched and he was breathing heavily. "I was saving Scott. If I didn't bite her, he would be dead by now."

"I-I understand why you did it." She finally said. Derek's expression changed from rage to confusion. "I understand because you had to save Scott." She took a few steps closer to him. "But I thought you out of all people, would understand what it's like to lose a mother." She whispered as more tears rolled down her face. Derek's eyes widened, speechless for the first time. She bit her lower lip and left his apartment. Leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

Dererk growled then flipped his table. He hated how one girl, one Argent girl, could make him feel so much, in one day.


	2. The Feeling

"So what did Deucalion want?" Allison asked Scott as they had a pack meeting around the McCall's dining table. "Well, before Stiles figured out how to open the vault without Deucalion, he wanted me to find this pendant." Scott placed a drawing of a diamond shape with symbols scattered around it on the table.

"What is that?" Boyd looked closer. They were able to track Boyd and Cora down before they hurt anyone and Boyd was now living with Scott and Cora was back with Derek. "It's a pendant to find a specific person, or I'm guessing, a supernatural being." Stiles said.

"Do we know who this person is?" Isaac called from the back of the room. "Deaton translated the symbols, it talks about a woman called the Desert Wolf."

"The Desert Wolf? Sounds like some sort of comic book character." Isaac munched on an apple. "Do we know anything about her?" Allison examined the drawing of the pendant.

"No, but that's what we're trying to find out. So everyone should try researching or I don't know, ask your fellow wolf friends from other cities?" Stiles did his usual goofy shrug. Derek rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Throughout the whole meeting he remained silent and kept his eyes on the drawing.

Allison on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at Derek. She couldn't stop thinking about him as well, about her encounters with him. Derek was the person she talked to the least, especially after everything. But now he was all she was thinking about.

Everyone left slowly except Allison, Scott and Stiles. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a run." Allison grabbed her bag from the table. "Allison, I'm really sorry about your mom… I should have told you—"

"Scott, it's fine. I know your intentions are in the right place. I'm not mad, okay? We're fine, I promise." Allison gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and left. She knew a part of her was still angry but she knew Scott would never hurt her intentionally.

Allison loved running through the woods. She loved seeing the trees, the fresh air, it really gave her space to think.

She always ran the same route, but there was a place she wanted to go back to. Allison ran for a few more minutes and she was standing in front of the Hale house.

Allison observed the darkened color of the house from the fire, the burnt wood, and began to imagine the people trapped inside as it burned down.

Suddenly, she heard voices from inside, thinking it was Derek or Cora, she walked closer. But then five armed men came out and she froze.

They saw her and began to walk towards her. She didn't bring her bow so she began to run. She heard a growl behind her, so she attempted to elbow whoever it was. Derek.

Derek suddenly grabbed her arm, but his claws were out so they scratched her skin. "Ah!"

Derek then pushed her against the tree and covered her mouth. His face shifted back to normal and he put his index finger in front of her mouth signaling her to be silent.

They heard footsteps and knew the men were near. Allison was breathing heavily, her and Derek's bodies were so close to each other and she didn't know how to act around him. The men got closer and one of them spotted them. "Don't move." Derek whispered. But then one of the men was behind the tree her and Derek were hiding behind. Allison quickly broke out of Derek's grasp and took the man down. "ALLISON! WHAT DID I SAY!" Derek's eyes flashed red and he let out a growl.

Allison, shocked by his outburst began to run and Derek followed her. One of the men threw a knife at Derek's arm that got in deep. "FUCK!" Derek shouted. Allison turned around and ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Derek growled then picked her up and started running. If this girl wasn't going to listen to him, he had to take matters into his own hands.

The men started chasing after them firing, but Derek knew a shortcut through the woods and got them to the road. He put her down and motioned to his Camaro parked on the other side. They both ran and got in.

"What were you doing there huh?!" Derek asked as he drove away from the forest. "I was out for a jog, who were they?"

"You were in my house, tell me what you were doing there!" Derek didn't understand why Allison has been acting weird around him lately. They usually argue during pack meetings and that's it. No crying in his apartment and no lurking around his old house.

"I jog in the forest!"

"Bull shit!"

"I don't know what kind of answer you want from me." Allison started turning red, she knew she Derek knew she was lying. She used to avoid the Hale house as much as possible but when she went for a jog, she was drawn to it. Something about the Hales, _especially_ Derek, has captured her attention.

"What were you doing there!"

"I-I… look can we just drop it and focus on the more important thing? Who _were_ they?"

"Hunters, what do you think?" Derek rolled his eyes, Allison was stubborn and he knew he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon.

"Hunters? But my family stopped hunting…" was her dad still hunting and not telling her? They still had an armory at home but from what she could tell, it hasn't been used… except the ones she was using, of course.

"With all the alphas in town, Beacon hills has drawn more hunters than usual. Since your family stopped hunting, it's open territory for others."

"But why were they at your house?"

"Because I'm an alpha. Now we know _why _they were there, why were _you _there?"

Allison sighed, Derek wasn't giving up. "I wanted to see what my Aunt Kate did." They were silent for a while, Derek's jaw clenched. "You've been there before, you've already seen it."

"I know, but… I wasn't looking properly… I didn't really think about… the people inside… I just saw a burned down house but now I saw—"

"My family." Derek finished and she nodded slowly. They drove in silence for a few minutes until they reached the neighborhood. "Just drop me home." Allison whispered.

"No."

"N-no? what do you mean no?" Allison sat up from her chair, Derek then grabbed her arm where he scratched her and caressed her wound gently. "I did this, I'm going to fix it."

"It's fine, I have a first aid kit at home."

"No. I did it. It's my responsibility." Derek passed her house and kept driving. "Derek I'm fine!" she wanted to go home, being around Derek made her uneasy, she didn't know how she felt about him anymore and their interactions have been leaving her with sleepless nights of her mind going wild about Derek and her family.

Derek didn't say anything and kept driving to his apartment.

When they got there Derek opened the car and got out. Allison didn't move from her seat. Derek huffed then walked around and opened the car door for her. "The faster you get out the quicker this will be."

Allison rolled her eyes then followed him up to his apartment.

Derek set the first aid kit on the table as Allison stood behind him awkwardly. He motioned to the table and she raised her eyebrows in confusion and just shrugged. Derek rolled his eyes then quickly picked her up and set her on the table. Allison huffed in surprise then Derek smirked a little. Derek then gently grabbed Allison's arm and started to clean her wound.

Allison found his touch gentle and comforting, which worried her. She should not be comforted by Derek Hale. Although, she hated to feel the shot of electricity she felt while he tended to her wound. When he was done, Allison noticed his arm was still bleeding. "Your arm."

"It'll heal."

"Let me clean it." She grabbed the wash cloth and began to reach for his arm until Derek stopped her. He was holding on to her wrist while looking straight at her. "I'm just trying to help."

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Derek said sternly. "Well if you hadn't shouted at me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked the hunter!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" they didn't notice but as they were yelling at each other, their faces were inching closer to one another. They were inches away from each other's faces, both breathing heavily, Allison could feel herself slowly trembling at the thought of being so close to kissing Derek Hale. Derek continued to stare at her, first anger was in his eyes, then suddenly, it was more of confusion, then his eyes turned soft.

"Am I interrupting a lovers' quarrel?" a voice called from the upstairs balcony. Allison and Derek quickly broke apart and looked up. Peter. "No, I was just leaving." Allison jumped off the table.

"Great idea, Cora would be home soon, and we all know how she feels about Argents tsk tsk." Peter disappeared.

Allison began walking to the door. "How are you going home?" Derek asked and Allison froze. "Let me drive you." He said softly.

"I'd rather walk." She continued but she heard Derek huff and the sound of keys shaking. "I'm driving you."

"Why do you care how I get home?" Derek stopped in front of her then turned to her. "I don't." he said sternly while staring straight at her. He turned back to the door and walked ahead of her to his car.

Allison didn't know what to think. He acts like he doesn't give a shit about her at all but here he was, cleaning her wounds and offering her a ride home.

They didn't talk the whole car ride. They sat in silence and Allison would occasionally glance at Derek while Derek kept his eyes on the road. They finally got to her house and she began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Allison." Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. she turned to him. His hands were gripping hard on the wheel, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were still fixed on the road.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mother." He whispered, Allison mouth gaped open, her eyes grew wide. She didn't know what to think or say, she thought he didn't care about biting her mom, she thought Derek Hale didn't give a shit about anyone but his pack and his family. She thought he hated hers and here was offering his condolences. "T-thank you." She said, breath shaky. She stared at him a bit longer, his face was a mixture of confusion and tension, she had could not read him at all. She got out of the car and walked into her house. Derek left when she closed her front door.

That night Allison lay awake, replaying that moment with Derek, and she hated to admit, there was something she was feeling, and it wasn't hate, or anger, something she did not expect she would be feeling for Derek Hale.


End file.
